1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for performing evaluations, and more specifically, to an on-line facilitator for building, customizing, distributing, and reporting web-based medical evaluations.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Webster's English Dictionary defines evaluation as “to find the value or amount of or to judge the worth of”.
Websites currently on the market simply allow users to login and complete existing evaluations. In other words, these websites are a data collection websites. Some examples include CollegeStats.com, RatingOnline.com and TeacherReviews.com.
For example: CollegeStats.com—anonymous online evaluation of teachers in any college or university. Teacher evaluations are then posted on the website for any other students to see. The site is “run by students, for students, and is completely free”. RatingOnline.com—an online resource to find out “what the other students think of the professors at your college”. The service allows students to find out whether the professor assigns and grades homework, number of quizzes and exams, and if the professor gives extra credit. StudentInfo.org—student-based website focusing on California colleges and universities, providing professor reviews to interested students. TeacherReview.com—student-run website collecting information from students about colleges across the globe, students complete evaluations to help other students select classes. Aceil.com—dedicated to the advancement of international academic exchange by facilitating the “evaluation of all international academic and professional credentials”.
EducationEvaluation.com—provides online applications for various individuals to “clarify and verify credentials, degrees, and diplomas”. Evaluations.com—online data collection of customized questions submitted in writing. Participants may include any person fitting the marketing requirements of a client company. Client companies submit the request in writing and Evaluations.com generates marketing questions based on those requirements. Primary business is to provide online marketing research. AgentFinders.com—site reports the performance Atlanta real estate agents. Service researches real estate market activity for each client request and provides data analysis in faxed or mailed reports.
There is one company on the market (Evaluations.com) that allows users to contact the company and design questions that are then implemented into an on-line evaluation. However, they do not support the ability to build evaluations online. Currently, there is no web-based evaluation system that allows users to build their own evaluations.
Further, many organizations that provide web-based evaluations allow registered users to be assigned to a specific evaluation or marketing questionnaire. However, these are tasks that are primarily completed internally by the organization or manually by a list. Alternatively, some web-based evaluation systems allow participants to be included based on the specific marketing requirements of a client company. None of the existing companies allow the administrative staff to make their own assignments.
Further, there are no organizations that allow administrative users of a web-based evaluation system to generate real-time online reports based on the data collected.
It is desirable to provide a comprehensive on-line facilitator that provides registered users all the tools necessary to build evaluation questions, individual evaluations, and to assign these evaluations to registered users within their organization.
It is further desirable to provide a comprehensive on-line web-based evaluation review system that enables collection of evaluation data and, once collected, enables registered users to access their account and review the results of these evaluations. More specifically, in the area of medical education, the facilitation of periodic scheduled evaluation between students and physicians for the enhancement of medical training and satisfaction of Board and regulatory agency requirements.